Vehicle locks are known wherein an electric motor with a step-down or step-up gear drives a lock mechanism by means of which the lock can be secured or released.
A vehicle door lock with a central locking drive and a central locking lever operated thereby is known, for example, from EP 0 711 891 B1. The central locking drive is reversible and of electromechanical construction.
In addition to conventional lock functions such as, for example, mechanical and electric locking, unlocking and mechanical opening and closing, current vehicle locks perform other functions. In the case of tailgate locks for motor cars, in particular, it is desirable to provide electrical closing aids or pulling aids as well as electrical opening aids. At the same time, a lock of this kind should be able to be opened easily by mechanical means, particularly in the event of failure of the on-board electronics.
Conventional locks which perform the functions specified have proved to be relatively large and heavy in construction.